FireRobin IV Timmy Drake, Fan!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I think perhaps every grown up woman has a memory of some beautiful young man that she once loved in the fifth grade. I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X men: Evolution. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmxSabretooth. I!


Approximate Word Count 300

_Two Thousand Fourteen,

Disposable Copy

Introduction: Tim Drake and Cori Starfire

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I think perhaps every grown up woman has a memory of some beautiful young man that she once loved in the fifth grade.

I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X men: Evolution. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmxSabretooth.

I wrote 'bout Rob Drake Iceman x Shadowcat Kat Pryde. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton.

Times have changed and now it's Koriand'r Starfire and Tim Drake Robin 4. **Koriand'r has a flat-chest though,** I thought, "Wouldn't that be gross?"?! I remembered the rule of writing: **always look through the point of view of your characters. **

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 1,500

_Two Thousand Fourteen,

Disposable Copy

Starfire+Robin IV Timmy Drake, Fan Fic.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol: a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Bruce Batman Wayne.

I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. It was always the hardest ledge to jump over when I begun night patrols with Batman. Batman taught me that I could make the jump easier by making the jump with a sidekick, and we became, essentially, Batman and Robin; the legendary best friends incarnate. Bruce & Tim would make the first leap off the edge each night, little by little, the fear decreasing until it was gone at times.

I was brainwashed by Jack Napier the Joker and Dr. Harley Quinzell the Harlequin so that I was the Joker Junior. Ms. Quinzell and the Joker tortured me to make me hate Batman. I turned the anger back upon Joker for torturing me in the first place. I practically killed the Joker.

I then had a nervous breakdown. I felt as though it were Wayne's fault that I was brainwashed.

I didn't want to jump off the ledge and go on nightly patrols, afterward.

I met a young woman from space who had just arrived on Earth from a strange planet named Tamaran. Cori and I had both figured out how old Koriand'r (Starfire) was on Earth cycles: Cori Starfire was barely 13-years old. I heard about the 14-year old son of S.T.A.R. Lab (Scientific and Technological Advanced Research) scientists who was visiting when they were opening a portal to another universe. A pan dimensional demon mauled Vic Stone and his mother; his father made Stone a cyborg to save his life.

Starfire and I met with Stone to create the next Justice League Unlimited and cyborg Vic Stone coined the phrase, Teen Titan. I researched and found out about a half-inter-dimensional alien young-woman named merely, the Raven. I spoke to a side kick of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy and Beast Boy wanted to graduate to the Teen Titans on a soon to come thirteenth birth-day! It was easier to be in a super-group whom waited in a headquarters for super-criminals to attack people first.

Batman found out about the Titans and was glad to buy Titan's Tower for us. On a ledge is where I made my other first times. I remember when the Titans had gone on their vacation to Japan. Starfire and I were sitting upon the Japan skyline.

Cori then had asked me, "If you have said that I am not your girlfriend, then why did you say that I was not a girlfriend in front of the Titans":

was a question that hurt more to answer then it was to hear. I paused a while considering not answering at all. I don't answer: then maybe it will change that subject, and Starfire will move on-to another topic. I finally speak, "Well, Cyborg, was making fun of me, and I was trying to stop him the only way I could. On my world, if you are dating some one, people say that you are not tough enough and that you are being soft hearted. The only way I could get Stone to shut up was to deny that you were my girlfriend. It was a good thing, though in a strange way, due to how we can finally talk about if I'm your boyfriend or not"!

Koriand'r replied, "Are not all hearts supposed to be soft, Robin"?

I said to Koriand'r, **I suppose all of our hearts are soft, deep down inside, now that I get to think about the subject. **

Cori said, "If it is such a good thing, why does it hurt me inside my heart when you say I am not a girl and I am not a friend"?

I then answered: **I suppose it does hurt if some one cannot say they are dating a person. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have denied you dating me. I didn't think I would hurt you, but in the finish of it all being said and done: I did break your heart. I am sorry for hurting you so much Cori. **

**I didn't think it would hurt you more than the teasing did to me. It really opened my eyes to what was really going on in our relationship. I'm really sorry for what I did to you. **

Koriand'r replied, "So what is to happen now? Are we to lie about how we are dating when we are in front of the Titans again?!"?

I answered, "Someone, when they say, sorry, I think it means that they will never do that mistake again. The next time Cyborg teases me I will just grit my teeth, because I think it's important to both of us to be ready, and able to admit that we are dating to every-body who asks us".

Cori said in answer, smiling, "Thanks to you Robin; that fact means a lot to me. I forgive you, because I have the hope that you will have the strength to change".

My name is Nightwing, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. A being levitates up in to the space behind me.

I speak a-loud, "You're late for crime-fighting, Kori".

Koriand'r replies, **I'm sorry I am late. There was a Korean store robbery. **

I answer, "That is alright! It's better getting a definite crime than a possible patrol-crime": Kori always does look as if a Japan imation woman from a-'nother world. She always looks like an Anim~e person with Star's' big orange eyes to me. In addition, Koriand'r's space bikinis, (first one piece: now two-piece bikini in general) but Kori loox even more if Koriand'r's wearing an Anim~e bikini, with metal bikini: wearing a metal choker whom reaches 'round Star's' upper back, reaching around to support: and cover her nipples.

The second piece is the metal piece: that covers Kori's ass crack wrapping around and under, cover_s_ Koriand'r's pussy crack. If Wayne could read me thinking in my brain-thoughts: this in the nineties Wayne would tell me, watch your language, son, but I cannot help it she drives me crazy.

13 year-old female flies to the side-of Kori, saying: **hi, Dad are you still ready to bust crime tonite? **

I say whom I've been ready since I was eight. She has black hair from my side. Night' also gets wavy hair from my side of family. She looks like her mother's sister Blackfire.

Night' gets her wavy hair from my family. Kori curls her hair now, because it seems right. Kori realized whom it looked good on Koriand'r when Star' became 15. They're thinking of forming the New Titans with Mr. West's Flash's daughter Kid-Flash and Garth's Aqualad's daughter Tula; Oliver Queen's, Dinah Queen's daughter the second Dinah Queen Two the Black Canary II.

I run as fast as I can to-'wards the other edge of the building. I am starting my nightly patrol: a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Batman. I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof.

I look to the right and Koriand'r is my right hand woman as usually; Night' catches-up, Night's' still learning. Night' flies up between Koriand'r and me; just as people say: "You, me and baby makes three". I make a leap-of faith in Tim.

It is first edge of this night.

The End


End file.
